Some conventional domestic cooking ranges can include a side wall trim. The side wall trim is positioned toward the front of the range along both the left and right sides. The side wall trim extends substantially the entire vertical height of the range, but only extends a few inches backward from the front of the range. A purpose of the side wall trim is to present a clean appearance to any portion that may extend forward beyond any cabinetry that is positioned on either side of the range. Thus, there is no need for the side wall trim to extend all the way to the rear of the range.
Some side wall trim arrangements involve screws or other mounting fasteners that extend through the side wall trim and into holes in an area of the chassis of the range that is adjacent to the cooking space inside the range (hereinafter referred to as the “zone adjacent to the cooking space”). Such fastening systems can be unsightly.
As a result of the above, there is a need for a way to mount side wall trim that is esthetically pleasing, is compact in size, and that attaches to a domestic cooking appliance without using fasteners that pierce the side wall of the zone adjacent to the cooking space of the domestic cooking appliance. A further benefit of reduced manufacturing and inventory costs can be achieved by making the parts of the side wall trim system universal so that the same part can be used on both sides of the appliance.